Strumming My Heart Strings
by Alizya
Summary: "You fancy Sirius, Don't you?" Marlene asked when we got back to our dorms. "What?" I said, clearly surprised. 'You do.' How many times have I told my brain to shut up today? It's getting quite boring. Sirius/OC. Summary sucks, check out the story anyways. (I'm back with regular updates again!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hello readers, if there is any This is not my first try on a Sirius/OC fic, but I'm still pretty new at this so correct me if you find anything that needs correction.

I have not quite planned the whole story, so if you want to, you can tell me what YOU think should happen in a review. This is the first chapter, and I'm not sure if every other chapter will be as long, but enjoy.

I will only continue with the story if I get at least five reviews/fave/alerts, so do it! Enjoy ~

J.K Rowling owns everything, except Alicia Camarelli.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Everything is fine.

Nothing to worry about, at all. It will be totally and extremely okay.

_Yeah sure. _

Oh shut up brain, I'm trying to be an optimist. A very optimistic one too, so if you please don't spoil it.

_You should've met Remus at Kings Cross five minutes ago and you're ten minutes away._

SHUT UP! Remus won't be that mad.

_You might miss the train-_

"Oh shut up now!" I snapped. After receiving some weird looks, I realised it's probably not normal to talk to your brain in public.

Ouch.

I started running. Maybe, if I sped up enough, I'd be able to make it – almost – on time.

_Bet you will._

Oh seriously. I can't keep talking to my brain, I mean, that just proves I'm stupid. It's my brain that makes me able to think at all, so basically, my brain is talking to my brain. Sounds even better.

Finally, Kings Cross. I grabbed a trolley, put my trunk and my owlcage on it, and ran to 9**¾. **I even knocked someone over, but I was in a rush so all could do was to shout

"Sorry!" over my shoulder. I sighted the wall, looked around – no muggles, great. I kept running and appeared at the staion, just in time.

"Foolish girl, being this late" a mocking voice said. "And for our fifth year, one thought you'd learn to use a watch."

"Love you too Siri" I said, getting help from him to put my trunk onto the train, as I carried my owl. Her name's Minnie, funny isn't it? Named after Minerva McGonagall. She loves me.

"Where's Remus by the way?" I asked him.

"In the compartment of course. I'll carry your trunk." He groaned as he lifted it up. "It's so heavy, what do you keep in there? I'll levitate it instead."

"Try running with it" I said simply. "Why were you late?"

"Oh, just some fights at home, you know, the usual" he said and gulped. I knew he was hiding something. His hair looked messier than ever, and if I wasn't mistaking he had some blood on his shirt. I didn't mention it. If he wanted to talk about he would have.

We kept walking in silence. Who thought Sirius Black would be able to shut up? Me neither. Well, he did know and it was awkward as – excuse the language – fuck. You don't know what you've got until you're missing it a lot, I thought.

Ow. That rhymed. I could be a singwriter! I tried to think of something more but abrupted myself by the compartment.

"Thanks for waiting for me Remus, I luff you" I said, rolling my eyes. He grinned and hugged me.

"Luff you too, Liz. I was getting bored of the hysterical first years and their parents, that's all. Please forgive me?"I laughed and looked at the book he was reading.

"Hogwarts; A History again? Jesus Christ, you should know that book by heart."

"Who's Jesus Christ?"

"I do actually" Remus said, ignoring James's stupid question.

"Oh, Jesus, he's a…saint. He's God's son according to Christians, and a prophet. And he is a cool dude to the Jews too but not God's son." I explained, only confusing him even more.

"Wait wait… What's a Jew? Or a Christian?" Sirius asked. I facepalmed. This would be a nice trip, I thought, explaining religion to these morons,

"Ok. Ehm, there's like five huge religions among muggles, and other aswell. But these five are the biggest: Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Hinduism and Buddhism. Basically, Islam, Judaism and Christianity share the same belief but have different ways of… reading the holy book, the Bible. Hinduism and Buddhism are pretty much the same too, and they believe in the humans own responsibility, that you make your own happiness. You know." I tried to make it sound easy, but religion isn't easy, and, as a matter of fact, I didn't understand much either, even though I'm a Christian.

"Okay, so you all believe in the same God but in different way?" Peter asked. I nodded.

"Exactly. I can tell you more about religions another time, might be useful when you write Muggle Study-essays." I said. "Where's the trolley? I need candy!" I looked out in the corridor. She was coming this way. Good.

"Since you explained this region-stuff so well, I'll buy you something" Sirius told me. "If I know you right… You want licorice wands, a pumpkin pie and a few chocolate frogs."

"But remember to-"

"make sure there's good cards, I always do, love" Sirius said and grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's like you can smell it" I said, jokingly. Now it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes, and James chuckled.

"By the way, have any of you seen Lily?" I asked, my question directed to Remus.

"Probably at the Prefects- oh shit, I have too get going! Make sure they don't hurt my book, will you?" Remus said, rushing off. I giggled.

Out of the Marauders, I knew Remus the best. I'm not best friends with anyone else of them; I just get along with pretty much anyone. Unless they're annoying, then I'm the worst bitch you have ever met. Ever.

To be honest, I didn't like Peter much. He just gave me a feeling of – I don't really know actually. Like he was following whoever had the most power. I wouldn't describe him as loyal, more like a pet dog.

But, since Remus seemed to trust and like him, I was nice to him.

_You are disgusted by Peter, don't lie. The only reason you can stand him is because you love Remus._

As a brother, yes, now shut up brain.

I've literally known him since I first got to England, when I was nine. And I've known his secret, that he's a werewolf, for ages. He told me when we were in the first year of Hogwarts. I had been disgusted and scared at first, I admit it. I probably broke the poor boy's heart.

I had avoided him for a week, and then, after a talk with Dumbledore, realized he hadn't changed. He wasn't worse than me when I had my period. Anyhow, he was like my brother. I had been having a crush on him in our… third, was it? Year, but got over it soon enough.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Your order, miss" Sirius gave me a pack of licorice wands, some chocolate frogs and a Pumpkin Pie. I opened the Chocolate Frogs, looking at the cards. Yes, I collect them. So what?

"Oh my god Sirius, you're on here!" I squealed and he looked up.

"What? What does it say about me?"

"Sirius Black, the oldest son of the youngest generation in the Black-family, is known for being a Gryffindor, despite his family. He is also known as one of the stupidest, most thickheaded boys ever. He also sound like a dog when he laughs-" I got cut off. Sirius took the card I was holding and realized I was faking.

"Hey! I'm not on the card!"

"Well, duh." I said, taking the card back. "This is my first Dumbledore" I stated and opened my trunk, putting the card in there.

"Really? I have like, seven." James said.

"But then again, I can't eat as much chocolate as you without getting fat" I said and bit the head off a frog. Brutal. The first time I ate a chocolate frog I felt so cruel, now I was used to it. But, the licorice was still my favourite.

"You're not fat" Sirius said, blushing.

"Oh Sirius, are you seriously giving me a compliment?" I said, pretending to blush and acting all girly. "Oh my god, THE Sirius Black gave ME a compliment! I am soo going to faint!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

When we had arrived in the Great Hall and watched the sorting, (four new Gryffindor girls, and five new boys) we started eating. I was glad that I had found Lily after an hour, Sirius perverted jokes were getting worse and worse.

Now, sitting in Great Hall, chatting with friends and being high on the expectations for this year, I was getting flashbacks from my first year.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"_Remus, I'm frightened" I whispered, squeezing his hand far too hard. "What if they place me in Hufflepuff?"_

"_Firstly, you are brave, stupid and funny enough to be a Gryffindor, secondly, there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff. I just wish you'd want to be in Ravenclaw, like me." He comforted me. _

"_Alicia Camarelli" McGonagall called and I walked up to the Sorting Hat, my legs shaking. She put the hat on my head._

"_Interesting mind. It wouldn't surprise me if you fitted in Hufflepuff, you're very loyal and friendly, I see. But there's also bravery. Make your house proud, Alicia. GRYFFINDOR!"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'm going to steal your chicken wings, you took the last ones" James told me, waking me up from my flashback. He reached for my plate but I slapped his hand.

"No you don't, and they will fill the plates any minutes. You've eaten more than I do in one month already!" I told him and started to eat.

"Liz, do you know your timetable yet?" Lily asked. I shook my head and swallowed.

"Not yet, but you and I chose pretty much the same stuff."

"Ok, that means we have double Transfiguration tomorrow with the rest of our house and some Ravenclaws, Muggle Studies with Hufflepuff. After lunch we have History of Magic and Potions, then a free period and then Study of Ancient Runes."

"Good, nap after lunch" I commented and took another bite of chicken.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You fancy Sirius, Don't you?" Marlene asked when we got back to our dorms.

"What?" I said, clearly surprised.

_You do._

How many times have I told my brain to shut up today? It's getting quite boring.

"You look at him like he was your lover" she giggles. I don't hate Marlene, but she can be an annoying little bitch when she wants too. Poor Amos, her boyfriend. A Hufflepuff, hot but stupid, and full of himself.

"I do not."

"You do."

"Do not."

"You do."

"Just because you fancy him."

"I have Amos, shut up!"

"And every other guy at school" Lily whispered to me. I giggled. It was true though. Marlene's a slut, and even though she has a boyfriend, I'm sure she's shagged every other guy, maybe not the Slytherins, at Hogwarts. And most certainly, not Remus. He would have told me.

"I don't, not good night Marlene, good night Lily" I said, waving my wand and making the room dark. "Good night Alice!" I said, even though I knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed, slowly drifting away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/FAVES/ALERTS! **

This chapter has been rewritten four times, because each time I happened to either delete or save it somewhere I couldn't find it again, so, I lost a lot of patience :P I've tried to be more detailed and spellcheck it, but most of it is written on my phone, that's why it might be a little weird at some places. I hope you guys like it, and keep reviewing for next chapter! Luff ya xoxo

"SHIT!" I slowly woke up to the sound of Marlene's swearing. I looked up, seeing her going through her trunk. Her black hair was in a bun on her head and she was only wearing PJs, so I suppose she was looking for clothes.

"?" I asked, still not awake.

"It's 7.20 and class starts in 40 minutes!" This woke Lily up. She tumbled out of bed, her red hair becoming a mess. I went out of bed faster than ever and ran to the bathroom.

"Me first!" I yelled, pushed Marlene away and locked the door. I quickly showered and washed my shoulder long, blonde hair. I dried it and fixed my makeup with magic, then got out. It took fifteen minutes, max.

Okay, maybe twenty…

"Clothes! Where are they?" I searched through my trunk and finally found one of my skirts and a shirt. Puh. Lily was already dressed and ready, I guess she showered yesterday because she smelled good. That or she just cleaned herself with magic. She smelled freshly of strawberries, like she always did. We actually had the same brand of shampoo and conditioner, only that hers smelled like strawberries and mine like papyrus.

I looked at my wristwatch again. 7.53. Seven minutes. We were so screwed, getting to Transfiguration would take at least ten minutes.

"Better get going!" I told Lily. Alice was already gone and actually, I didn't care if Marlene got detention.

I and Lily ran to Transfiguration, faster than anyone ever had. I bet you, we ran like 1000 miles per hour, no joke.

Okay, maybe a little joke.

"Bugger! Lily cursed in the middle of the hallway, blocking the way for the other students. "I forgot my books!"

"No worries, Accio transfiguration books" I said and kept running. The books were soon in my hands and we arrived at the classroom 8.02, two minutes late. Of fucking course.

"You are late. Ms Evans and Ms Camarelli. Ten points from Gryffindor and Ms Camarelli will join me in detention. Ms Evans, as you know you have your first prefect-meeting tonight, that is the only reason you are free from detention." McGonagall pointed out our seats. There was one free next to Remus and one next to Sirius.

I'm not sitting next to Sirius, he'd only distract me. I headed for Remus's seat but Lily was quicker.

"Screw you" I whispered to Lily as she sat down next to Remus. I sat down next to Sirius with a sigh.

(notes – _Alicia_, **Sirius**, James, _**Lily**_, Remus)

**May I ask why you were late?**

_Overslept obviously._

Will you ever learn to use a watch? Take notes now.

_Of course mum._

_**I agree with Remus, you should take notes.**_

Lily, will you go out with me?

_**Dream on, Potter.**_

_He will._

I will.

**What do you have after lunch?**

_History of Magic_

**Come with me to Hogsmeade? Prongs wants too share seat with Evans so he won't come and you know Moony and Wormtail.**

_Sure. But now you have too eat this note or else McGonagall will confiscate it._

**Bullshit.**

_**TAKE NOTES FOR GODS SAKE!**_

I giggled and watched Sirius burning the paper under his chair. We had gotten caught with sending notes earlier – which resulted in detention and I already had one.

"Mr Black, why is there a fire under your chair?"

"I was freezing my bum off, Professor" he said winking.

"Put it down immediately."

"But Professor…"

"Looks like you're joining Ms Camarelli in detention tonight. I will meet you outside my office eight o'clock tonight" she said and went back to teaching, still looking at us with her stern eyes. I couldn't help but find this situation hilarious.

Woah. This was a weird feeling. Actually having fun with Sirius. I don't mean he's usually boring, but we have never been best friends and now he suddenly asks me to go to Hogsmeade. Have I gotten that hot?

Haha. Funny. I had only grown an inch or so, okay, I now had curves but I had no superb figure yet. My hair was as blonde and straight as always, and my eyes were green like always. Maybe I was a little more tanned, but I was the same girl.

Nothing to really bother thinking about, especially since I hadn't gotten anything more than an A in Transfiguration, so maybe I should make effort.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hurry up!" Sirius yelled at me.

"I'm sorry mister five year old, but I had to make an excuse for Lily. Why did you ask me by the way?"

"I had no one else to ask."

"You have Peter."

"He said he needed to study, besides, he's no fun. Just come on, I know a secret passage way." He reached for my hand and squeezed it, leading the way. His hand was a little sweaty, like he was nervous or something. Charming.

"You better not be heading to a cupboard because I am not going to snog you, forget it" I told him.

"Promise." He grinned his most attractive smile, of course. Suddenly I realised I actually wouldn't mind snogging him. Not that it would ever happen. Stuff like that don't happen to me.

I wasn't at top of the popularity rank, if you say so. I was known for being a bitch, which is true, but only because the people that are spreading rumours are idiots and bitches themselves, so I'm just being a bitch back. You'd think being friends with the Marauders would help, but obviously not. I was okay with that though.

"And we're at Honeydukes" Sirius woke me up. I looked around. Great. Delicious candy everywhere, and me with no money. Fuck life.

"Want anything?" Sirius asked and I shook my head.

"I have no money, and I shouldn't eat too much." I said and he snorted.

"Bullshit. I'm going to get some Fizzing Whizzbees, choose something, it's on me." I shook my head again and just wandered around. I loved looking at all the stuff, even though I would never eat some of the things they sold; the vampire candies was scaring the shit out of me, actually. The rest of the store was really colourful, and it smelled heavenly. If I could, I'd buyeverything. Except freaky vampire stuff, as I mentioned earlier it scares the shit out of me.

"So" Sirius said when we walked through Hogsmeade, after visiting Zonko's. "How was your summer?"

"It was awful" I answered truthfully. My mum was a muggle and hated magic, and my dad was a pureblood, hating the fact that his daughter was born from a muggle, so I did not get treated well at home. They were divorced, but it didn't matter who I lived with.

"Same here. Come, let's sit down" he said. We sat down on the park bench. "Anything particularly bad?" he asked me. I shrugged. My dad was the violent one; my mum was just full of hate. And especially towards me.

I had never told anyone about my family, not even Remus. I wasn't sure why I was talking to him about it, but I felt like he maybe would understand; he was so much more than his looks. Yes, his dark curls, award-winning smile, grey eyes and sharp feautes was enough to make any girl at Hogwarts go crazy, but he was so much more. He had a mind, feelings, and opinions. I was starting to like him. A lot. We had known each other for five years and I knew him, and he knew me. He wouldn't admit it, but he did.

"I guess my dad is worse than mum" I said, giving him a fake smile.

Sirius's POV

"I guess my dad is worse than my mum" she said. She smiled at me but I saw how fake it was; her usually tinkling eyes were sad.

"He hit you didn't he?" I asked, suddenly. Her eyes grew big and she shook her head, denying it. "Stop pretending. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes... Don't worry, please, and don't tell anyone! Not even James or Remus!" she begged. "I will survive, besides, I don't really spend much time at home in the summers." I nodded and stared at her. Truth is she's beautiful. Her hair framed her face perfectly, making her blue eyes pop, and her pink lips were shaped perfectly and mine were dragged to them, like she was a magnet.

"I won't. Pinky promise" I said, holding out my pinky. She laughed. "I swear not to tell anyone" I said.

"And I swear.. Sirius, you have too tell me a secret."

"Throughout this summer, I have been fighting with my parents and my brother every day, so I get beaten up a lot, I guess... The reason I was late to the train was that my dad had hit me, that's why I had blood on my shirt too. I think James suspects it but he doesn't know for sure, we don't really talk about it."

"Okay. I swear I'll never tell anyone." She took it pretty easy, no questions, no shocked faces, nothing. That made me like here even more

Fact is, all summer, I've been thinking about a way of telling her I fancy her. I don't know when I realize I do, but since then, Alicia's been impossible to get off my mind.

"Can I give you something?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"Umm, sure?" She said and I crashed my lips on her, waiting for a reaction. At first she didn't move, she just allowed me to kiss her, but then…She put her hands on my neck, playing with my hair and kissed me back. It was like being high; every trouble in the world seemed to disappear. I pressed her closer to me and deepened the kiss. I heard her moan against my lips, but I had to remember that we were in the middle of Hogsmeade. Some people were actually staring at us, probably thinking something like "get a room" or, quoting Dumbledore, "young love."

We broke away and stared at each other, her hand going up to her lips.

"Wow. I can't believe you just did that" she said, breathless. I chuckled.

"Me neither. Three Broomsticks? Maybe we could get a room" I winked. She hit my arm and chuckled.

"Pervert."

Alicia's POV

"Lily, I need to speak to you. Urgent." I dragged her away from the hallway. I wouldn't normally, since she was talking to James, but it was urgent.

"Alicia! You've missed two classes!" She said, sounding upset.

"Good thing they were the ones that I hate the most, aye? Anyway, I have too tell you something!" I said, not able to hide my smile. After we had visited Three Broomsticks, we walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts, and gosh, it was romantic. How romantic it can be to walk through a dark, scary tunnel full of spiders.

We were holding hands, and he was protecting me. Not that I needed protection, I'm strong enough by myself – ah, nevermind.

"I'm listening."

"Sirius kissed me" I started, watching her facial expression go from surprised to disgusted to furious and lastly to curious. "And I kissed him back." I said, making sure she wasn't jumping on conclusions.

"Why? Are you mad? Did he do anything? Are you okay?"

"Felt like it, no, no, yes. Do you mind?" Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I would like to know who you fancy before you go and kiss them, I'm supposed to be your best friend-"

"I didn't even know I do!" I protested.

"but apart from that, as long you're happy, I am. Now let's hurry to the library." She said and I nodded, smiling.

"By the way Lils, did you and James talk?" I asked her, and saw how hear ears got flaming red.

"Of course we didn't" she mumbled. "You can copy my notes from Potions."

"Okay, Lily-loves-James" I teased. She hit me with a book.

And it hurt, I tell you.

"Thank you a lot Lily, now I probably lost a few brain cells."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Just for your information; in this chapter, Sirius says he'll be 16, the same year he starts year five, this is because he's born 1959 and not 1960, according to Harry Potter Wikia, and the year five is 1975 Review review revies, at least five before next chapter comes!

Weeks passed, and even though it was only November, the teachers was going on and on about how we needed to study for our OWLs. I mean come on, who starts studying months before the actual test?  
Except Remus and Lily, no one. But they're special and don't count.  
Sirius and I were still not an 'official couple'. We didn't exactly hide it, and he kissed me (not that I mind) all the time, we held hand in public, and I'm sure even Filch knew we were a couple. But we hadn't really walked out and said "hey, we're dating. Stay away from my boyfriend. I love him" to everyone, we didn't feel necessary. We just chilled, snogged and studied together, almost all the time.  
According to Lily we were "cute" Marlene thought we were "made for each other" (after going on about she had been right all the time) and some fourth year from Ravenclaw said we looked like "something from a movie".  
"What's a movie?" Sirius asked.  
"It's… thank you, I'll explain to him" I told the nervous Ravenclaw who quickly walked away.  
"It's moving pictures, that tell a story."  
"Still don't quite get it, but whatever. We still have an hour until next class, should we go down to the lake maybe?" Sirius suggested. James, Peter and Remus were already on their way, so I just nodded.  
"Coming Lils?" I asked Lily.  
"In a minute" she said, apparently reading some really interesting stuff about Astronomy. I looked at the page.  
"Oi Siri, there's a star called Sirius!" I said.  
"I know, it's named after me, love" he said, pretending to be really proud.  
"Why would it be? Lily, is anything wrong with this star, does it have a hole or is it retarded or something?" I teased.  
"Stars can't be retarded, stupid" Sirius told me, picking an apple from the table and taking a bite.  
"No, but people can." I teased, and for that, he threw small pieces of chewed apple at me.  
"How old are you, Siri-poo? Three?" I asked, wiping the apple off me with a napkin.  
"No, I'm actually turning 16 soon." he said. "And I'm extremely manly and macho. Let's go now." I gave him a "oh-really"-look and messed up his hair.  
"Leave my hair alone!" he shrieked and fixed it.  
"Manly and macho it was" I said, giggling at his facial expression.  
"Indeed" Lily said and closed the book. "Shall we go, then?"

x.x.x.x.x.x

"I'm bored" Sirius said, turning to his back. I was chatting with Remus and honestly, sometimes Sirius acts too much like a three year old for me to care. But, as his girlfriend I should probably try to do something about it.  
"Find someone who can entertain you then" I said and felt his hands on my waist. I turned around, kissed him and then turned back to Remus.  
"No no, keep doing what you're doing" Remus said, sounding a little disgusted but in a jokingly tone. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry" I said.  
"I can speak to Lily" he told me and quickly moved so he sat next to her.  
"Let's find a cupboard" Sirius whispered.  
"Shut up, pervert!" I chuckled and hit his arm.  
"Now you hurt my feelings" he said, pouting his lip. I turned my face against the sun and closed my eyes. The few glimpses of sun were important to take care of.  
"I hurt your ego, and I don't think it really is a bad thing. You love yourself too much."  
"But you love me more."  
"No, you love you more."  
"No, you love me more."  
"No, you love you more."  
"No, you love me more. It's obvious."  
"I bet you'd be snogging yourself if you could."  
"Not my fault I was born with good looks!" He pouted. I laughed and rolled my eyes.  
"Too bad you were born without brains!" James said and I laughed even harder. I must've looked like a freaking maniac.  
Awkward is not even enough to describe me.  
"Then there are two of us!" Sirius retorted.  
"Hey, who's the smartest one of your friends?" Remus asked.  
"You" they said in unison.  
"And you're the hottest one too" I said, winking.  
"Why thank you, Liz. You're not so bad yourself."  
"That's my girlfriend you're talking to, Moony."  
"So you don't think I'm hot?" I asked him, complicating the conversation and bringing it to a whole new level.  
"What? Of course I do" Sirius said, sounding confused. "I was just implying that one of my best mates should not flirt nor try to charm you while you're mine."  
"That's cute."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Lily, I would very much appreciate if you'd let me write my essay in peace" I said. McGonagall wanted a three inches long essay about the different steps in human Transfiguration, and she wanted it tomorrow.  
"Right, sorry." She opened a book but kept looking at me, as if I was going to break into pieces. We just had a small fight, and she, accidentally, pushed me down the stairs from our dormitory.  
"Lily Sophia Evans! Stop staring at me, I'm fine. And just to prove it, I'll do a cartwheel." I pushed a sofa out of the way and tried to do a cartwheel, but failed and facepalmed into the wall.  
"How are you? Alicia Lydia Camarelli, if you do not answer me I will-"  
"I'm totally awesome, Lily, thank you. Hi Remus!" I cut her off. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were climbing in through the portrait hole, looking extremely guilty.  
"How are you?" Remus asked.  
"I just facepalmed into the wall, apart from that I'm fine, thanks. What have you guys been doing?" I asked.  
"In a wall? How the fuck did you do that? And you'll see at dinner, love" Sirius winked.

"Yeah, it's one of our greatest pranks ever" James added. Lily did not look amused, but I think the fact that Sirius, Remus and James all had defended her against Snape and helped me when I was wounded were making her a little less strict.  
"Well, I still have an essay to finish" I said and quickly pecked Sirius's cheek.

"What? You can do it some other time" he pouted.

"Nope, it's due tomorrow" I explained. "Besides, if I don't do it now, I won't be able to see your 'great prank' at dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **During this chapter, I was so uninspired. But, school's out (on Wednesday) and I am free for 9 weeks (I think) :D R&R, and enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I hope the prank isn't stupid" Lily said.  
"Of course it will be, we're talking about the Marauders. But it sure as hell will be entertaining." I picked my hairbrush up and saw the doubting look on Lily's face. "It'll take a minute, promise" I said and quickly brushed through my hair, leaving it messier than James Potters. Or maybe not, but almost. A blonde girl version of James.  
Weird.  
"Come on now, lazy" Lily told me and dragged me down the stairs.  
"Take it easy or I'll facepalm into a wall, the third time today!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry. Can you hurry up now?"  
"Why are you in such a hurry? I never thought you enjoyed their pranks" I said as we walked through the portrait hole.  
"Maybe I do" she mumbled, her ears flushing red. I laughed at her as we made our way to the Great Hall, to enjoy a, hopefully, amusing prank.  
"Welcome ladies" Sirius greeted us while chewing some orange, unknown substance. Bleurgh.  
"So, when is the prank starting then?" I asked as I put a large beef on my plate. I was hungry, okay?  
"Just now" Sirius smiled as I reached for my fork. I couldn't grab it.  
At first, I thought I was being stupid but then I saw the look on Sirius's face. Just as I was starting to say something, the potatoes started talking.  
I swear I'm not high. Maybe I am though. Who knows what Sirius puts in my pumpkin juice..? Euw, gross!

"They're going to eat us!" The potatoes squealed, sounding panicked. Man, this was looking promising.  
"They think they can just eat us, whenever they want! It's not fair! We want justice!" they started chanting.  
Suddenly, my fork started walking, or whatever it did.  
"You cannot behave like this! You are potatoes and your purpose is to be eaten!" she yelled, sounding quite a lot like McGonagall, whose cheeks were getting red.  
"How did you manage this?" I laughed.  
"We want justice!" the potatoes chanted, being yelled at by my fork, while the students were all laughing.  
"Let's get our revenge!" all the potatoes jumped over to the Slytherins table, soaring over the heads of Malfoy, Bellatrix, Mulciber, Avery and the rest of the Slytherins, before the potatoes mashed themselves and fell down.  
The Slytherins were outrageous and covered in mashed potatoes. The Gryffindors were all laughing, along with the Hufflepuffs. Some Ravenclaws were too, but most of them looked unamused.

P-R-A-T-S.  
"They should be expelled!" Malfoy roared.  
"You should take a bath" Sirius said, still barking of laughter.  
"You sound like a dog, Sirius" I managed to say between laughing. Even Lily was giggling, which I think James was really proud of, almost.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter got four weeks of detention, every night with Filch. I can't say I'm jealous, really.  
The four weeks were soon to be over though, and we found ourselves drowning in homework. Even Lily was reading all night, writing her essays the day before and skipping breakfast to study.  
I was nervouser (is that even a word?) than ever when it came to Transfiguration. It wasn't my favourite class, really. Even though both Lily and Sirius helped me, I still couldn't make McGonagall satisfied.  
"Ms Camarelli. I know you're aiming for higher grades are your OWLs" she said, just after a long class that I had failed. I nodded. "Well, would you like to be tutored? Not by a student, but by me. Only once a week, but I do believe it can make difference."  
"Yes, I would appreciate that." I said, screaming of joy on the inside. Maybe I was able to finally get good grades.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"So you're going to get tutored by McGonagall?" I nodded and Sirius laughed/barked. "Good luck!"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyed. I was also trying to read a chapter in Ancient Runes and he was distracting me.  
"Alicia, I need to speak to you" Lily grabbed my arm, causing me to drop the book on the floor. She didn't care and just kept pulling me upstairs.  
"What is so important you abuse a book?" I asked when we reached our dorm. Lily gave me a look but then opened her mouth to talk.  
"I don't know how you will take this, Liz... But as I am your best friend I have too tell you" she said, looking concerned and started to braid her hair.  
"Just spit it out."  
"Sirius is using you." Lily bit her lip and swallowed.  
"Two questions; where did you get this information and is it a reliable source?" I asked, managing to have a straight face on while I was boiling on the inside.  
"Well, you know McLaggen? Marlene says she heard him and Sirius talking about you, saying how McLaggen owed Sirius four galleons and stuff like that. They've been betting on you." I didn't know whether I should believe it or not. Marlene is not the type that lies, we weren't friends but she was always honest.  
"Well" I said, trying to swallow the tears that were stuffed in my eyes. "Can you follow me downstairs?" she nodded, probably prepared for tears already but no. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.  
"Sirius, we are over. Don't ever dare to say a word to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hiii! I've just only realised how I will want to continue with this story, here's the deal; I'll write about the fifth year, beginning to end (which I am doing now ^^) and the summer afterwards. Then I will do a sequel that'll be about the same time as "The Order of the Phoenix", I will also post some one-shots about stuff happening in between. Just wanted too tell you, because if you know I can't change my mind and I change my mind all the time :3 So, hope you enjoy the chapter!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Why aren't you talking to Sirius?" Marlene asked. I had been ignoring him for a week, focusing on school instead of him. It was easier that way, not having all the emotions in the way. And McGonagall was impressed; she said that if I stayed at this tempo I would have an E on my OWLs, or more.  
Marlene's question was bothering me; she was the one telling Lily. I was surprised but I shouldn't be. I had seen Sirius and McLaggen talking, but I always thought it was quidditch-related.  
"Oh you know very well why" I snarled at her. We were in our dorm, since Sirius wouldn't leave me alone in the common room.  
"No, I don't" she said while dipping her quill in ink.  
"You were the one telling Lily about McLaggen, of fucking course you know why" I said, turning my head away from her, as I felt tears running down my cheeks.  
"Wait... Are you crying?" she asked. All of the sudden she sounded concerned.  
_What a fucking senseless bitch._  
For once, I actually agreed with my brain. I snored and pressed my face against the pillow. What was I going to answer? What was I **supposed **to answer?  
"The guy I love was only using me. How would you feel?"  
"Well..." she sounded nervous. I turned around and looked at her. She was flaming red.  
"What?" I yelled. "What is so fucking important? What do you even want?"  
"I might've... Lied. A little. I mean... I saw them talking but... They were talking about quidditch" she confessed.  
"What? Are you fucking stupid? Why?"  
"I don't know! I guess I was jealous of what you had!"  
"So you ruin everything? Exactly everything! You are such a fucking bitch!" I said, pushing her off my bed so her oh so perfect head with her oh so perfect hair hit the ground. She groaned.  
"I'm sorry!" she said but I was already out the door. I had to find Sirius. Had too tell him how wrong I was and how stupid I was.  
_This time it's all ruined, you know that._  
Yes, I do. But I have too apologize. At least.  
"Where's Sirius?" I asked James. He looked at me as if I smelled bad.  
"Library I think, but I'm warning you. If you do anything else to him, break him once more, I won't care if you're Lily's or Remus's friend." He turned away from me as I started running.  
Thinking about it, I felt so stupid. How could I just believe Marlene, asking no questions or anything, not confronting Sirius, not anything?  
_You're a stupid ass, Liz. And now you've lost him._

"Well well, if it's not the bloodtraitor Camarelli. Too bad you have your father's name. He was a great wizard." I turned around.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" I asked Bellatrix and her little gang.

"We all think that people like you" she spat, staring at me "should get punished. You're just like my stupid cousin."

"I'd rather be an idiot like Sirius than an asshole and coward like you."

"Who are you calling a coward? Expelliarmus!"

"Protego." I calmly blocked her spell. "I'm not going to duel you."

"Scared much?" She mocked. "Who's a coward now, huh? Levicorp-"

"Protego" I turned around, again (why is everyone standing at different places?) and found Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius, I-" I started, but he had already ignored me.

"You can spare it" he snarled. I looked at him, not sure of what to say. He grabbed my hand. "Let's get away from these morons" he said and dragged me after him, going for the common room.

"Sirius – I'm sorry, I shouldn't, I mean, Marlene said-" I stuttered

"Since when are you and Marlene fucking besties? I'm over you; I just made sure you got here safely. Now, don't speak to me" he said and disappeared through the portrait hole. I followed him into the common room, only to see his back disappear up the stairs to his dorm.

"You okay?" Lily asked. I shook my head and tried to hold back my tears, before running upstairs and crashing on my bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You have too come to breakfast, at least" Lily pleaded.

"I won't come, so don't try to make me." I dragged my blanket over my head so muffle her voice. I wouldn't be able to handle the Sirius-problem. I had too just… rest. Chill. Take it easy.

"You'll need food" she said, dragging my blanket away.

"Yes! And I can call for a house elf or something, I won't go to breakfast! You go, I bet James misses you." She sighed but obliged, muttering something about eating disorders and sickness.

I stared out the window for a good twenty minutes, just thinking. How could I've been so stupid? Everything seemed to go so fast, even though it was weeks since I broke up with Sirius.

"Will he ever forgive me?" I whispered. God, I'm going mental, talking to myself and all. But seriously… I'm fifteen. Fifteen. Which reminded me. Sirius would turn 16, next week. I'd be one shitty girlfriend if I didn't get him a present. And, to be able to give him that present, I needed to make up with him.

I stood up, got some paper and a quill, and started writing.

_Dear Sirius,_

I started. Sounded too formal. I took away the 'dear' and continued.

_Sirius,_

_I know that I've been a complete ass to you these weeks. I don't even have any other excuse than I thought you were using me. This is going to sound girly as hell, but Lily told me that Marlene had told her that she'd seen you and McLaggen talk about a bet on me._

_Yeah. I don't know why I didn't confront you or ask you, which I know realise I should've done. I'm so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me? _

_I love you. I know I haven't told you before, but I do. I love you and I have a feeling that I will love you forever. You probably hate me for what I've done to you. Again, I'm sorry._

_Please just talk to me?_

_Your Alicia x_

"Okay. Remove 'your' and we're good" I thought to myself, removed it and read through it. I wasn't good at writing letters, I admit it. But… This might make him realise how sorry I am.

"Cross your wings, Minnie" I told my owl as I gave her the letter. "Give it to Sirius. Immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Mwahaha, I'm free! No school! And, I passed with good grades! Too bad Sweden lost against England though… Enough of my personal stuff, here's a new chapter, mainly from Sirius's P.O.V, you likey? Tell me in a review!

(sorry the chapter is short. Problems at home. Forgive me.)

Sirius's P.O.V

Something was knocking on the door. I sighed and pulled away from the girl I had been snogging with.

"Who the fuck is outside?" she asked me, giggling. I guessed she was, in some way, intoxicated. It's only 11.10am, but I don't know how they drink in Hufflepuff.

"How would I know?" I told her while pushing the door open. We were in a cupboard on the seventh floor, where I thought no one ever went. It better not be Filch. Please don't let it Filch.

To my surprise, it was no human but an owl that gave me a letter, bit me on my nose and then flied away.

"Who's owl was that?"

"No idea" I shrugged, lying. I only knew one person who had a dark brown owl, and that person was Alicia. Should I open the letter? Read it or burn it?

"Come on Siri, let's continue" the girl, I think her name was Anne, said and pulled me against her. I pushed her away.

"I've got to read this letter" I told her and went out of the cupboard.

"Wow, you really are a manwhore."

"And you really are a slut" I told her while strutting down the hallway. She was just an easy distraction, something to get my mind off Liz. I was actually not sure if I was mad or just hurt. Honestly, ignoring my existence for something as silly as a rumour made up by Marlene McKinnons? That's just fucking low.

Whatever. A letter can't hurt.

_Sirius,_

_I know that I've been a complete ass to you these weeks. I don't even have any other excuse than I thought you were using me. This is going to sound girly as hell, but Lily told me that Marlene had told her that she'd seen you and McLaggen talk about a bet on me._

_Yeah. I don't know why I didn't confront you or ask you, which I know realise I should've done. I'm so sorry. Will you ever be able to forgive me? _

_I love you. I know I haven't told you before, but I do. I love you and I have a feeling that I will love you forever. You probably hate me for what I've done to you. Again, I'm sorry._

_Please just talk to me?_

_Alicia x_

"Fuck her!" I yelled and ripped the letter in two. How was I supposed to even answer to that?

_I love you. I know I haven't told you before, but I do. I love you and I have a feeling that I will love you forever. You probably hate me for what I've done to you._

I didn't hate her, in any way… I loved her. So much. So, what would a good guy do? Someone smart, honest, someone that everyone liked? I should probably ask Remus, but he was her friend too. He'd sympathize with her, not that I blamed him.

"Fucking hell shit" I cursed and leaned against a wall, my head in my hands, thinking. How the fuck did she make me go as crazy as I did? We'd been friends forever. Not really best friends, but still quite good friends, in my opinion.

"What are you thinking about, young man?" I turned my head to see the ghost of the Ravenclaw tower, Helena Ravenclaw, sweep pass me. She was beautiful. For a ghost, I mean. She was in greyscale and quite see-through, but I could see that while alive, she'd been beautiful.

"Problems" I murmured.

"What problems can you have, you are alive, and have any chance to solve them. Don't wait too long" she said before disappearing quicker than she appeared.

"Don't wait too long."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alicia's POV

"Lily, do you know why we can't bring iPods to Hogwarts?" I asked her. After lying in bed all day, grieving my fate of forever loneliness, I was so bored I could've killed for some music, preferably something from _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars _by David Bowie.

What can I say? Lily's dad influenced me.

"The transfiguration-shield would be removed or something. Now if you excuse me, I have an essay to write..."

"Okay, love you too" I told her and messed her hair up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Where?"

"Write your damn essay. Lake" I yelled from the stairs.


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys

I just wanted to say that I'm so happy about every single review I'm getting, and despite the fact that I'm not the best writer and I make mistakes (aka the iPod x]) I get so much positive stuff!

I might not be able to publish a chapter in a while, as I said in my last authors note, I have problems at home and with friends (and boys; why can't they just be honest?), and everything is really upside down right now. I hope you understand. I will try to write, but if I don't publish anything in a while you know why.

Love you all.

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I'm back guys, and I think I got my inspiration back : ). I hope you like this chapter. Btw, here's pictures of how I imagine the characters to look like, not exactly like in my mind, but pretty close ;)  .  Liz is the one that I think looks least like the celebrity I picked, but I'm not really sure how I picture her… anyways, enjoy xx

The lake was one of my favourite places. I didn't like to sit by everyone else, but if you walk for a little more than five minutes you'll come to a place, hidden behind some bushes and trees, and no one ever comes here.

Except me, of course. What's the point in having a place you know no one visits if you don't visit it? Okay, that line made no sense.

Whatever.

It was nice to sit there; all alone, just left to my thoughts. Talking to myself, breathing. I breathed out a few times, as if the air was fresher here than anywhere else.

"What should I say to Sirius?" I asked myself. This was my biggest trouble. I wanted to say sorry, and tell him I forgave him. Who's fault was it? I didn't know. Maybe it was mine, maybe Sirius's. Mostly Marlene's.

"Maybe I'll just drown myself" I shrugged and sighed.

"Nah, let's talk instead." The familiar voice made me turn my head so fast that my neck cracked.

"Ouch" I moaned and looked at Sirius. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." He sat down next to me, closer than I expected.

"Aren't you like, really mad at me?" I asked. He shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know. I mean, you've obviously been a bitch" I gave him a look and slapped his arm, while he chuckled "but it's not that bad. I mean… Yeah. I think you kind of get it."

"Not really, to be honest."

"I just think that we have bigger troubles than this. And, I got your letter." He stared into my eyes and I noticed how grey his eyes really were; but his right had some blue spots.

"Oh."

"So… back the way it was?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Of course" I answered. "Shall we go back and inform Lily, James, Remus and Peter, and the rest of Hogwarts?" he nodded, took my hand and we stood up. I started to walk, but he stood still. I turned around to see what he was doing.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just… God why is this so hard. I'm Sirius Black, for God's sake." He said. I crossed my arms, impatiently waiting.

"Yes?"

"I love you too" he breathed out. I laughed.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" I asked as he pulled me into a, what seemed to be never-ending, hug. It was a little awkward too, but I'm the master of awkwardness. Really.

I once dropped a plate of raw eggs in the Great Hall (I don't know why they were raw) and as if the loud crash wasn't enough, I was covered in egg, as well as Slughorn who had passed the table at that exact moment.

"Now Liz, you have a challenge ahead of you" James whispered to me. We were sitting in the Great Hall, next to each other by some reason, eating dinner.

"The fuck?" I asked. "And please chew your food before you talk, not at the same time."

"You, as Sirius's girlfriend, have too find a perfect present for him. Good luck with that" he winked.

"Ask him what he wants" I whispered back, looking at Sirius. He was busy copying Remus's homework (without Remus knowing, of course).

"I already know, and I'm getting it" James shrugged. I hit his head with a spoon.

"Just tell me!"

"You're his girlfriend, you should know what he wants" James said quickly, before going to the other side of the table, hiding behind Sirius.

"Child" I muttered. So, now I have a new problem. What would Sirius be really happy about?

_A motorcycle._

I can't give the kid a motorcycle, stupid brain. He'll kill himself and me.

So what's left? Something for quidditch. He was a beater, so…a new bat? No, that was the worst idea ever. I couldn't afford a new broomstick.

"EURUKA!" I suddenly shouted.

"Whut?" Sirius, James and Lily (who was just strolling into the Hall) said in unison.

"Nothing. Got to go and clean my, er… books. See you guys later" I said before hurrying away. The last thing I heard was from Lily.

"Have you guys been smoking something before I came in?"

"Lily, I'm going to need your help." I said. I had been in my room all day, planning the birthday present. After all, I only had one day, since his birthday was tomorrow. So if I fucked up everything would fuck up.

"With what?" she asked, staring at me with so stern eyes that she reminded me of McGonagall. Scary.

"I need you to help me get some firewhiskey from the kitchen and tell everyone in Gryffindor that we will have a party for Sirius tomorrow" I said quickly.

"No. You're going to get caught!"

"That's why I need you to get the firewhiskey, no teacher would ever suspect that you even know about alcohol!" I said. "And I have already planned everything. I will take Sirius out on a walk and when we come back, everyone will jump out ofhiding places and we'll have a huge party."

"Do you really think it's smart to drink when you have school the next day?"

"Whoa, you're not trying to stop me?" I asked, very surprised. Even though she sounded like a mum, she wasn't ordering me too stay in the dorm or yelling at me. Very weird. Maybe I've influenced her more than I think?

"I will help you" she sighed "but only so you don't do something stupid."

"Yes!" I cheered and hugged her. "Thank you!"

"You look like you're hiding something" Sirius commented. We were sitting up in the boy's dorm, studying, while Lily and three of four Marauders were planning the party. Or, putting my plans into work.

I'm an evil genius, tricking my best friend who's never misbehaved, to throw a party. I'll create a monster. Wonder what she's like when she's drunk, I asked myself.

"Me, hiding something? Not at all" I said, but even I could hear I wasn't sounding convincing.

"You are" he said. "Or maybe your thinking about something" he whispered, putting his arms around me.

"Maybe I am" I winked. He chuckled and started playing with my hair, attempting to braid it, then combing it, and trying again. It tickled a little, so I stopped him, and while doing so we turned to face each other.

He smiled, maybe at the sight of me, or maybe because I'd removed his hand, or maybe because he thought of something else.

"You're smiling" I said.

"I know."

"Why?" he snickered at my question and put his hand on my cheek, gently stroking it.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl and because I'm so happy I have you. And I'm so glad that we don't fight anymore and I hope we never ever fight again" he said.

"We probably will. Your ego is too big" I teased. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. For a moment, everything was quiet. The only thing I could hear was my own heart beating, and Sirius's heavy breath.

I smiled and bit my lip, before slowly leaning in to kiss him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!  
I haven't updated for so long, gah! I honestly don't have anything to say to defend myself, more than that I've been focusing on school. But next week I'll get my grades, so now I don't really have that much left to do.

I have changed to plot slightly. I will write about them after school, y'know, during the war until Sirius gets into Azkaban. **Then** I will write about the times during the Order of the Phoenix.

Please keep reviewing, that's the only thing that gives me motivation If anyone cares, no, my boy troubles still hasn't solved themselves (damn), neither has my family problems. So yeah. LUFF YA! XOXO

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Will you ever marry me, Sirius?"

"What?!" Sirius almost spit his bacon out of his mouth, when I turned around and asked the question.  
"Ever since our fifth year, you've loved me and I've loved you. So. Will we ever be married? Will I ever get too pick a dress, bridesmaids, colours of the flowers and invite people? Will I ever be able to send letters to our old professors and ask them to come and watch us say 'I do'?" I said. I had no idea how I'd even found the words or the courage to ask him. Ever since we left Hogwarts… things got bad. Really bad. They were bad while we were at Hogwarts too, but now, they were worse. Sirius and I had both joined The Order Of The Phoenix together with James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

"I don't want too make you disappointed" he started, pulling me into his lap. "But I don't think it'll happen until after the war – if ever."  
"And what if I can't wait that long?"

"I don't even get why it matters" Sirius said, kissing my cheek. "I love you. You know that. Why do we have too get married?"

"Because! I want too be able to call you my husband, instead of boyfriend. I want to be your person. I want to get married to the man I fell in love with."  
"What would that mean? I won't change." I heard that Sirius' voice was starting to sound annoyed, but I had too explain. I wanted this. I needed this, I needed him. Despite the non-official relationship at Hogwarts, I felt desperate to tell the rest of the world that he was mine.

"Yes, you will, and you already have. At Hogwarts, you were carefree. You were a prankster, a joker, you were happy. Now, everything is so black and white. You're so serious; no, it's not a pun. And I don't want too lose you. I want you to be the first one to know if I get killed, and vice versa."  
"None of us will get killed, babe. I love you." Sirius interrupted me with a kiss, and no matter how much I wanted to discuss this, I realized he wouldn't let me. And I had to get to Diagon Alley; I was going shopping with Lily.  
"I have too go, Siri, but I'll meet you at Head Quarters." I said, breaking away from him and grabbing my coat. It was quite chilly outside, you know, spring in London.  
"Hey Liz" he said. I turned around. "I'm glad I read your letter. And that you didn't drown yourself" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and blew a kiss, before hurrying out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Lily, since when do you love shopping?" I asked, exhausted from all the bags I carried for her.  
"Since I got pregnant! This is so exciting, Liz!" She squeled. I giggled and smiled. I was excited too. No matter how much of a pervert Sirius was, and no matter how many times we had sex, I never got pregnant.

Ops. Awkward information. Well, now you know; we have sex.  
"Let's go and have a butterbeer or something" I suggested. "You need to rest anyway. But no alcohol for you! Hot chocolate maybe?"

We changed directions and started moving towards the closest bar. I would've preferred Three Broomsticks, but none of us wanted to risk the baby's health while apparating. We were just starting to talk about Sirius' and mine discussing this morning, when we noticed a black shadow. It looked like a Death Eater apparating. And it was; it was Bellatrix Lestrange herself, together with some people I didn't recognise.  
"Lily" I whispered, her being shaken to death "Take the bags and get in to the nearest shop. Act normal. And don't show your face." Lily started to protest – but I cut her off. "You're pregnant, Lils. We've fought hundreds of times. Listen to me now; use floo powder and get anywhere safe. Get Mad Eye. Please?" I said quickly, trying to save time as Bellatrix still hadn't recognized me. Lily nodded, squeezed my hand and quickly got into the nearest store, a pharmacy, I think.

"What a coincidence!" Bellatrix said, obviously talking to me. "My cousins little girlfriend. Not married yet, eh? Too bad. He'll have nothing left too get married to when I'm finished" she smirked.

"We both have beaten you before, bitch" I spat, getting my wand out of my back pocket. "Stupefy!" I tried, but Bellatrix blocked it.  
"Sectumsempra!"  
"Expelliarus!"  
"That's all you've got?" She teased. "Avada Kedavra!" A green flash seemed to stop time; but I managed to jump away in the last second.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sirius' POV

"Is she dead?!" I yelled, causing tears in Lily's eyes.  
"I don't know! She told me to leave and get Mad Eye, which I did!" She said, pressing against James' chest.  
"I'm sorry" I said "I shouldn't have yelled. It's just, we had some sort of… fight, discussing, whatever you like, this morning. I. Can't. Lose. Her." I said, tears building up in my eyes as well.

"They've been way for hours" Marlene said. "There is a possibility they're-"  
"Shut up. Mad Eye's there now, it'll be completely fine" James protested. We were the only people talking – everyone else was sitting down in the small room, head in their hands.

I was scared to death, actually. She was alone, well, almost, and against four Death Eaters, if Lily remembered right. And it could have arrived more. Why did I ever join this group? Why did she? Why couldn't I join the fight?

"Mad Eye's back!" someone announced. I quickly got up to him. I wanted to ask, but still not. I suddenly noticed the body in his hands – my Alicia. My Liz.  
"Is she – is she dead?"

"Not quite. They used something I've never seen before – she's unconscious, but I'm positive she'll wake up."

I could have cried and praised God on the spot, but I didn't. I was Sirius Black, after all. So I took her in my arms.  
"Liz" I whispered, very close to her ear, so no one but her would hear. "I changed my mind. Will you marry me?"


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (REALLY IMPORTANT)

I'm working on the chapter, unfortunately I recently got very ill and rushed to hospital, turns out I have DIABETES, which sucks. I'm getting better and I'm getting home soon, so expect a chapter soon aswell!

xx


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: I love you guys, if you're still reading the fic that is. My life's been hard lately, and I feel like I'm close too breaking down completely. The diabetes is killing me, it's soooo frustrating, plus I've missed a lot of school lately. I'm seriously considering to not continue after ninth grade. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

I know it's short, sorry. I'm planning the end of the story, and it's most likely the next chapter. No matter how much I love this story, I feel like we've "grown apart". I've changed so much since I started it. Both as a writer and personally.

Xx

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sirius' POV

"Padfoot" James started, placing his hands on my shoulders "she's not going to wake up sooner just because you kill whoever did this to her. Let it go."

"Says you" I mumbled, but I knew he was right. Still, there was nothing that I wanted more than to end the life of whoever – I suspected it was Bellatrix – had cursed her. I'd tried to ask Mad-Eye, but he knew why I wanted to know and wouldn't answer; I wasn't even sure if he knew.

But my nerves were eating me up from the inside. It had been three days since the attack, and no one has been hurt but Alicia. And I couldn't understand why.

"Why is she the only one who's hurt, Prongs? I mean, she's the best duelist we have. One of 'em, at least."  
"I guess that's the reason, the Death Eaters focused on her and not the other people there. Listen, mate, I'm really sorry but I gotta get going – Lily needs me. Are you alright?"

"More or less" I mumbled as he left. I didn't know if I was alright; jeez, I didn't know if Alicia would be alright! Part of me knew she would make it, she was strong, but part of me doubted it. We didn't even know what happened!

And if someone did know, they wouldn't tell me. I sighed in frustration, seriously considering slamming my head against the wall.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Alicia's POV

Pain. Pain, pain, pain. Why? I had no idea. For once, I wished my brain would communicate with me, tell me what was wrong. Yet it didn't. Argh. What was I lying down for? Where were the Death Eaters; and more importantly, where was Sirius? That idiot had too be somewhere close, or I'd leave him. As soon as I managed to open my eyes and actually walk, that was.

I attempted a few words. Nothing but a slur came out of my mouth, however, I could hear that someone was approaching me.

"You've woken up! Excellent" someone said.

"Huh?" I mumbled, trying to open my eyes. When I did so, I was tempted to yell 'Ahhh, the light!' and close them again, but I didn't. I had too know who was healing me, and what I was healing from. I had no memory, what so ever, of getting hurt.

"You fighting was marvellous" someone said. I remembered that voice. Right! It was Mad-Eye. "You almost took down the entire group of Death Eaters alone. Until I arrived, of cour-"

"Where is Sirius?" I interrupted.

"He is at headquarters. Why?"

"Oh, you know. So I can kill him for not being here with me."

"Actually, I forbid him" the other voice said.

"And you are...?"

"Madam Pomfrey. One would think that after all the times you and your friends have come here, you would recognize me, and the hospital wing" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Wait, what? I'm at Hogwarts?"

"We didn't want too risk anyone at St Mungo's top know about the order" Mad-Eye said. "Before you get up and kill Sirius, you might want too know that he proposed right before we took you here."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You idiot!" I yelled. After half a days recovery, I had convinced Madam Pomfrey that I was capable of leaving. Which I really wasn't, my body still ached after the spell. Mad-Eye had explained it to me, but even he didn't know all the details. Now, I was screaming at Sirius.

"What did I do now?"

"You had too wait to propose to when you thought I was dead, didn't you?" I asked him, crossing my arms. Okay, I wasn't THAT mad. But he deserved this, after not waiting outside of the hospital wing for me. Even though he was forbidden too.

"Is that a yes?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you dumbass. But I'm still mad at you!" I said, trying to stop him from kissing me.

"You're no fun" he pouted. I laughed.

"I happen to think I am extremely funny, Mr. Black."

"I don't, soon-to-be Mrs. Black."

"Urgh, no. I'm NOT changing my name to Black. Nu-uh. I'm Camarelli. Now and forever forth."

"Well, I do despise my family, but I happen too think Black suits me perfectly." Sirius wouldn't give up. I sighed loudly. "Alicia Camarelli-Black? Doesn't that sound good?"

"Fine" I sighed again, rolling my eyes once more. He was far too loveable. And I was far too forgiving. Well well, at least I had won this fight. I mean, he thought he had won, of course, but at first he hadn't even wanted to propose. And now he had. So yes, I considered that a victory.

"I'm hungry though" Sirius said suddenly.

"Aren't you always?" I teased. "But I'm too, so let's get to The Leaking Cauldron, shall we?"

"We shall" he agreed, grinning, before placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled slightly, kissing him back.

"Though, I need to change clothes first."

"Noo, Liz, please, I'll starve to DEATH" he said dramatically.

"Bullshit."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I want a big wedding, okay?" I tried to convince Sirius to share his ideas, but apparently, his food was more important. "I want a wedding without food" I tried. "No cake, no sandwiches, nothing. Only water." He still didn't listen. I sighed. "Fine. I'll just leave you with the love of your life, seeing as I'm not" I said, standing up and starting to walk away from the table, back to our apartment. Some people gave me strange looks, and I returned those.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Sirius took my hand and turned me around.

"Hmm, let's see. You weren't by my side when I was at the hospital wing" I started, wincing slightly. He was holding my hand far too tight; somehow, it made my chest hurt again, just like after the spell. "And now, when I'm trying too discuss something that'll change both our lives, you are more interested in your steak. I do require some attention, you know."

"Liz, I didn't mean to ignore you." he started. "And as a matter of fact, James forced me to stay with him and not go to Hogwarts to watch over you, and Madam Pomfrey forbid me to. Secondly, I don't care about how our wedding is, if it's big or small. As long as I'm marrying you, I don't really care."


End file.
